Many instrumentation devices provide single or double device functionality. For example, a power supply used for testing electrical or electronic devices typically provides the power supply function and perhaps one additional instrumentation device function. For example, a power supply might also include a digital multi-meter (DMM).
Therefore, it would be desirable to have an instrumentation device that provides additional functionality and that presents this additional functionality to the user in a familiar form.